


can we pretend to leave?

by ieroplane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroplane/pseuds/ieroplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gerard decides to break My Chemical Romance up...</p><p>(This is fan FICTION, which means this isn't true. well at least most of it ;-; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the prologue. the main thingy is coming right up ;-;

Something didn't feel the same anymore. It was the first time he wanted a show to end as soon as possible.  
He didn’t feel natural.  
He didn’t feel like himself. It was all fake actions. All acting. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t Gerard.  
He looked at Mikey. Something was missing. That old excitement wasn’t in Mikey's eyes anymore.  
You know how you think it would be so cool being a "rock star"?  
It didn’t feel like that for Gerard anymore. Anything else seemed way more interesting by that time.  
"Next song, the last song, is a song that you mother fuckers call Helena. So I WANNA HEAR YOU SING EVERY WORD!"  
Frank looked at Gerard. This wasn’t the track list. Something was going on and frank could feel it. Gerard had never forgotten the track list. And frank was sure he hadn't forgotten it this time either.

"… What's the worst thing I can say? Things are better if I stay. so long and good night, so long and good night." Gerard could feel the tears forming in his eyes. The hot tears rolled down on his cheek as they burnt his skin.  
"And if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay so long and good night, so long and good night." Gerard dropped on his knees. Barely capable to hold his own head up.  
Frank knew he was crying. He only didn’t know why, And that killed him inside. Not knowing what to do for Gerard, his best friend – used to be- life partner.

The crowd cheered As the fireworks went off. No one could really see Gerard anymore.  
Frank went and grabbed Gerard's arm pulling him back stage.  
"Dude, are you alright?" he said looking up at Gerard. Stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Frank… I need to go. I need to think… I'm sorry." Gerard said as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

"what’s happening to me Lyn?" Gerard said as he bumped his head on the desk.  
"Gerard. Listen to me. You're going through a time in your life where you need some change. I can't give you advice on this." She said as Gerard groaned.

"here’s what you have to do. I'm taking Bandit out to the park. You, get yourself some coffee, sit down and think about it. Think about what you want to change." 

Gerard didn’t say anything. He was just confused, And frustrated.   
"calm down baby. Just think about what you want. Don’t rush anything." LynZ said as she kissed Gerard on the cheek and went out.  
Gerard decided to go out. Maybe get some fresh air while getting his caffeine.  
It was a beautiful day. The sun touched his face. 

This was it.

He didn’t want My Chemical Romance anymore.  
It was finished. 

My Chemical Romance was finished.

He was angry. But he wasn’t angry because he didn’t want My Chem anymore. He was angry because he didn’t know what he wanted.

Maybe this was a good thing. My Chem had done what it was supposed to do.  
It had been there for the ones that needed it. It had saved lives. The lives of the fans, the lives of themselves.

But maybe they didn’t need it anymore. Maybe they needed something new. Something that they actually wanted right now.  
Gerard always used to over think stuff. From The simplest thing such as how much sugar he wanted in his coffee, to stuff like ending a band's life.  
But there was something that he didn’t think about.  
Others.  
He didn’t think about frank. He didn’t think about how Ray would react. He didn’t think what Mikey would do. Honestly, he didn’t care. He knew this was over. And not ending it was like wasting the time they could all spend on doing other things. Other useful things.  
My Chem was useless now. Well atleast to Gerard.

"I need to talk to you." He texted Ray. He would be the most understanding. 

Half an hour later, he saw Ray's car park infront of his car.  
It was a hard talk. He didn’t know how to explain it. It wasn’t something to be explained with words. It was a feeling. A feeling he was sure wasn’t wrong.   
Ray left. After hours of talking, Ray said he agreed with Gerard in a way. Even though he was sad. Even though he blamed Gerard. For what? He didn’t know. He just blamed Gerard.

"Ray…" he yelled as Ray turned his head back to look at him.  
" I'm sorry how it ends." He said.  
"its ok…" Ray mumbled before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think. here, or on my IG @headfirst_for_frerard


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler kinda thing... The main thing is coming up next :) please please please tell me what you think cause it helps and means a lot c:

"Hey mikes, come on in." Gerard said as he opened the door for Mikey. 

"Is everything alright dude? You sounded weird on the phone." Mikey said as he threw his jacket on the couch. 

"Yeah, there's something I need to talk to you about." He said as he got mikey a cup of coffee. 

This talk was as long and exhausting. Mikey... He was going through something Gerard wasn't familiar with. He had been acting weird. He didn't even seem very angry when he found out about the break up. 

There was something in his eyes though. Not sadness, or even anger... More like disappointment. Mikey couldn't stop thinking about Gerard. How Gerard was losing it. At least as far as Mikey knew about Gerard's life. 

 

"Gerard... Are you sure about this?" He asked putting his coffee on the table. 

"Yes mikes, I am. Plus it's better for you too. You should go experience other things... And you should spend more time with Sarah." He said. 

"Gerard, if you're ok with this, it's fine by me. But I have a feeling this is not going to go well." Mikey got up and grabbed his jacket. 

"You haven't talked to frank yet have you?" He asked gerard. 

"No. But I'm going to talk to him." Gerard said.   
"Yeah... Take your time talking to him cause i have a feeling he's not going to deal with it very well." He said before closing the door behind him. 

Gerard sat on the couch staring at his shoes. He knew it. Frank was going to hate him for this.   
But some day he'll hopefully understand. 

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This


	4. Chapter 4

"Frank..." He said putting his hand on frank's shoulder.   
"No Gerard, NO! You keep doing this. ALL THE TIME." Frank was aimlessly walking around the house trying not to lose control. 

"But-" 

"No buts! No! You can't do this anymore. You just decide everything by yourself and then we HAVE to do what YOU want" frank poured himself some water. 

"Frank, it's not just me. The other guys agree too." He said. Trying to calm frank down. This was harder than he thought. 

"They agreed because YOU HAD DECIDED. Gerard why don't you understand. I love you, I really do but you're an asshole. You, you are a jerk that does whatever he wants. And then makes everyone, EVEN HIMSELF, believe that he's the innocent good guy." Frank was out of breath. 

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Gerard.   
"Frank, Frankie, calm down. Breathe." He said as he handed frank a bag.

"Gerard..." Frank took a deep breath. 

"It hurts to love you." He said. 

"Frankie, it's not-" Gerard was cut off by frank. 

"No gee, it hurts..." He sat on the couch. 

"It hurts." Frank said. 

Gerard didn't know what to say.   
For the first time in a long time, he didn't know how to respond.

He was getting it now... 

Frank wasn't angry just because of the Break up.   
He was angry because of the change. 

MCR had changed, Gerard had changed. 

Their relationship had changed. 

And it was causing Frank to panic. 

It all made sense to Gerard now. 

 

But it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MCR day and also late condolences for 4 moths of torture ;-; this is the last chapter. what did you think about the story?

"i don't want to see you." frank said after hours of silence.

"but-" Frank had left before Gerard could say anything.

days passed, weeks passed... Gerard decided to start new things. twitter, comics, more time with Bandit.

He couldn't ignore the fact that Frank had been ignoring him. not answering his texts or calls... just deleting Gerard from his life.

 

Gerard just sat there behind his desk, seeing how devastated everyone was, reading fanmail, reading the fan's tweets. 

they broke his heart. he didn't mean to let every one down.

Mikey talked to him, Ray talked to him... even Bob texted him. but Frank? nothing.

 

until that moment...

he was sitting on the couch drawing with Bandit... that was the moment he saw the tweet.

he didn't really read the tweet, he just saw Frank's name next to his name. 

Frank had talked to him, well in a way.

"hello?" he dialed frank's number.

"hey, homie." he heard frank's warm voice from the other line.

 

Not everyone would get this, But to him, this was a new start to their friendship.


End file.
